


In a Hobble

by esteefee



Series: Narf 'verse [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, And it all turned out to be one kid's crazy dream, Kidfic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: Lord Rodney is in a hobble.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Narf 'verse [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619083
Comments: 22
Kudos: 49





	In a Hobble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popkin16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/gifts).



> This is for Popkin16 who apparently likes Regency au fluffy mpreg kidfic. <3

Lord Rodney looked up from his calculations of Saturn's orbit with a sudden feeling of dread. If today was nigh the winter solstice, that meant his courses were more than three weeks overdue.

He put down his lead pencil with a sigh. "John? John, do come here."

There was a sudden crash from the solarium where, no doubt, Sheppard was engaged in some ridiculous new sporting fad with his cohort, Major Lorne.

"Pick the pieces up, if you would, Major," came the hurried whisper. "Coming, dear heart! Light of my life—"

"Oh, shut up," Rodney said. "What did you break this time?"

John smoothed down his waistcoat and adopted a penitent look. "Just that appalling tea trolley your Aunt Agatha bequeathed to you." John held up his hand. "Admit it, you hated that thing."

Rodney grimaced. "I never could fix that one wheel. Damned thing is cursed."

John smiled with relief. "Now, what can I do for you, dear one?" 

"Stop that at once and come sit down. I have news." 

John raised his eyebrows. "Sitting down news?" He sat down and put a hand on Rodney's leg, his palm warm through the silk of Rodney's breeches. "The last time you made me sit down was when...oh."

"Yes, oh. I'm with child. Again."

"Lud! That is news." John grinned. 

"Stop smiling, you cad. This is all your fault." Rodney coloured up.

"Can I help it if you're a tempting armful?" John leaned forward and kissed him sweetly. "This is wonderful news. Esmerelda needs a brother or a sister to keep her in line."

"Esmerelda will be the first woman at Oxford. See if she isn't."

"Of course she will," John said indulgently. His hand snaked upward to rest on Rodney's stomach and rubbed a little.

"It's far too soon for that. I'm barely a month."

"Indulge me," John said, bestowing kisses on Rodney's cheek and nibbling on his ear. "You will shine everyone else down at the symposium on Friday."

Rodney jerked awake. 

"The symposium! My paper!" He swept his hand over the crystal on the nightstand, turning the lights on.

John made a snuffling noise and rolled to his back, his hand slipping from its usual perch on Rodney's stomach.

"Oh, my god," Rodney said. "I was pregnant."

"You were what now?" John said on a yawn.

"Never mind." Rodney grabbed the edge of the jagged Atlantis headboard. "Go back to sleep."

John rolled over and hugged him before he could slide out of bed. "No. I definitely want to hear this one."

Rodney sighed. "We were lords and um, married."

"Huh." John's arms tightened around him. "And you were somehow...pregnant?"

"It's your fault. You're totally obsessed with my stomach."

John laughed and bent to blow a raspberries on Rodney's belly while Rodney squirmed and tried not to laugh. "Cut it out! Hey!" 

After a while, John had mercy and subsided, his cheek resting on Rodney's stomach.

"No reason we couldn't, you know."

"Couldn't what?" Rodney responded, his mind already on presenting his latest paper on Lorentzian traversable wormholes.

"Get married," John said, his voice hushed.

Rodney opened his eyes and looked down into John's. "I thought you didn't want to."

John sat up. "I thought _you_ didn't want to."

"Well, I do."

"Well, so do I." 

"Huh."

John grinned and grabbed his face to plant a quick kiss on him. Then John bit his lip and said, "Only, let me do the ring shopping, okay?"

Rodney frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing. Not a thing."

......................................  
December 15, 2020  
San Francisco, CA

omg I had to research [Regency fashion](https://vanessariley.com/Research/Regency-Clothes/clothingof%201800's.pdf). halp!


End file.
